


The gummy bear accident

by bellfort3



Series: Happy accidents [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Fic, No shipping, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, They ARE brothers, in brighton, mcyt - Freeform, pure fluff, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are brothers your honor, they are wilburs office, tommy and wilbur - Freeform, tommy and wilbur irl, wilbur and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Did you know that gummy bears set off metal detectors because they present as more liquid than solid on the machine? Yeah, neither did Tommy.After moving to Brighton, Tommy and Wilbur had developed a routine where every Friday, Tommy would walk to Wilbur's office after school and they would hang out in Wilbur's office for the evening. This Friday was like normal-the bell rang, Tommy headed to the East Wing of the school and grabs something from the vending machine, and headed out. Setting the metal detector off at the entrance of the office was not normal, though.
Relationships: 'family dynamics, No shipping - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Series: Happy accidents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095023
Comments: 22
Kudos: 543
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Tommy & Wilbur Fics





	The gummy bear accident

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone say thank you to Lillian for helping me come up with this prompt! Hope you enjoy it :)

It was Friday. After a long week of homework and assignments and work, it was finally Friday. Every kid loved Fridays, but Tommy loved them the most because, on top of it being the end of the school week, Fridays were the days Tommy got to see Wilbur. After moving to Brighton a few months ago, the pair had developed a routine where Tommy would walk to Wilbur’s office after school and spend the evening working with him before Wilbur drove him home at the end of the day. It was only Tommy’s fourth time doing it, but it had quickly become his favorite thing. 

The dismissal bell rang and Tommy leaped out of his seat, slinging his backpack over one shoulder as he hurried out of the classroom. He could hear voices and jostling from behind him but he was already making his way to the East Wing of the school. Not only was the East Wing exit in the direction of Wilbur’s office, but it was also where all the vending machines were. It wasn’t that Wilbur didn’t have snacks at his office, it was that they  _ sucked.  _ Even though Wilbur could afford the brand-name snacks, he still insisted on buying the grocery store brand. Tommy had told him multiple times that ‘there is a difference, Wilbur!’ but Wilbur would just throw the crusty rice krispies at his head and say ‘yeah. There’s a difference in price.’

Yeah, so Tommy was stopping at the vending machine to get some  _ brand-name _ gummy bears. Honestly,  _ Haribo _ was the only acceptable option, anyway. 

Tommy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watched the vending machine eat his euro. Once it made the clicking noise signaling that his money was deemed acceptable, he punched in the code for gummy bears. They dispensed a moment later, dropping from their ring on the second to top shelf and into Tommy’s waiting hands. He snagged them and shoved them into the front pocket of his backpack. 

Pushing open the East Wing door, Tommy was hit with a blast of fresh air. After nearly nine hours of straight being inside, the air and the smells clogging it got a bit stale. He took a deep breath, relishing in the way his lungs could expand without shards of ice piercing them. It had been a long winter, but spring had finally arrived in England, and god did Tommy have spring fever. 

There was definitely a pep in Tommy’s step as he made his way to Wilburs office. It was a ten minute walk, and once Tommy crossed the road that his college was on, it was straight pavement from there. Ears buds in with the  _ Misfits Podcast  _ playing, the walk felt like less than two minutes. Before he knew it, he had entered the office and was walking straight up to security. 

Honestly, Tommy thought having to pass a security check before entering a business office was kinda dumb, but Wilbur told them that the officer and the metal detector and shit was there after someone had brought a bunch of smoke bombs and let them off in the various officers. Tommy thought that was hilarious-a small prank warranting such extreme measures-but Wilbur told him that it had been genuinely terrifying so Tommy didn’t complain. 

Tommy and the security officer made eye contact when Tommy entered the building. Tommy inclined his head towards him before making his way through the metal detector. 

_ Beeeeeeeep! _

Tommy jolted in surprise, frozen halfway through the security device. 

“Hold up, mate,” the gruff voice of the officer came from behind him. “I’m gonna have to check your bag.”

Tommy chuckled awkwardly and backtracked. He stepped out of the metal detector and turned to the officer. He had his hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face. “Uhh, I don’t have any weapons, officer,” Tommy said and, while this was true, he couldn’t help but start to panic that he suddenly  _ did _ have a weapon buried under all of his school books. 

The officer, his name tag read Blake Walden, snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “I’m sure, kid. You might have something else that I need to verify. Let me have the bag.”

Tommy tried to quell the anxiety that bubbled up inside of him as he shouldered off his backpack and held it out to the officer. He took it with a huff and placed it on his small end table. Tommy watched as he roughly unzipped the biggest pocket and started searching through it. 

“So,” Tommy looked up from his bag that was currently being assaulted to the assailant. “What is a kid like you doing in an office like this anyway?”

“Uh.” The officer zipped up the biggest pocket and moved onto the second biggest. “I’m here to see Wilbur.”

“Wilbur Soot?” Mr. Walden sounded surprised. “As in the streamer?”

“Actually, he labels himself as more of a YouTuber-”

“How do you know him?” The second biggest pocket done and onto the third and frontmost one. 

“I work with him.”

“You...you  _ work _ with him?”

“Yep. I’m actually his boss if we’re gonna get technical,” Tommy joked. The officer didn’t seem as daunting as before. 

“O-oh.” The officer didn’t say anything more on the matter as he extracted Tommy’s pack of gummy bears. He flipped them over in his hand and quickly scanned the label before placing them on the end table beside the bag. 

Tommy was just about to ask what he was doing with his gummy bears when Wilbur Soot himself came careening around the corner. 

“Tommy, there you are! I was getting worried, I-Tommy?” Wilbur exclaimed, slowing his panicked movements when he noticed the officer stood next to Tommy’s belongings. 

“Hey, Wil,” Tommy said calmly. He took his backpack as Mr. Walden handed it back to him. The gummy bears remained on the end table, much to the teen’s dismay. 

“What happened?” Wilbur asked, gesturing between Tommy and the security officer in confusion. 

“Is this kid really your boss?” The officer butt-in without answering the question. 

Wilbur did a double take as he moved to stand next to Tommy. He draped his arm over the kid’s shoulder. “What? No,” he said. “I don’t know where you got  _ that  _ idea from, but this gremlin is my little brother.”

Tommy flushed as Wilbur’s words finally registered in his brain. He refused to make eye contact with the man but didn’t deny it. “I made the metal detector go off.”

“What-how?” Wilbur spluttered. His grip on Tommy tightened slightly in protectiveness. 

“Gummy bears.” The officer offered the explanation, holding up the package of  _ Haribo’s  _ for all to see before lobbing them to Tommy, who caught them with ease.

“Thanks, Mr. Walden.”

Mr. Walden nodded at him.

Wilbur was baffled. “Why did gummy bears make the detector go off?” He asked, incredulous. Here he was, panicking because Tommy still hadn’t showed up, thinking that he got snatched off the street on his way to the office or something, but  _ no. _ He hadn’t come up yet because his stupid pack of gummy bears triggered the security system. 

Mr. Walden shrugged. “It presents as more liquid than solid on the machine.”

Wilbur blinked before dissolving into a fit of hysterical laughter. He wiped a fake tear away from his eye, ever the dramatist. “Oh good. I thought you, like, actually brought a knife with you or something this time. Your vlog knife.”

Mr. Walden turned to the brunette sharply. “What?”

A very awkward and terse moment of silence. 

“LET’S GO UP TO YOUR OFFICE NOW, WILBUR.”

“Y-YES. LET’S DO THAT, TOMMY.”

Simultaneously, the pair turned and bolted for the stairway at the end of the wall. Wilbur’s office was on the third floor so they bounded up the stairs, Wilbur using his ridiculously long legs to take them three at a time and Tommy taking them two at a time. They made it to the third floor and stumbled into Wilbur’s cramped office, both breathing heavy from their hurried escape. 

After locking the door behind them out of precaution, Wilbur flopped down into his office chair while Tommy took the one set up for him on the other side of the desk. The teen had already started unpacking his backpack, taking out the homework he planned to do while Wilbur edited or something. He opened his pack of gummy bears and set them beside his pencil pouch, grabbing a hand-full and shoving them in his mouth.

“Can I have some gummy bears?” Wilbur tried, pushing his pile of off-brand grocery bought snacks to the side so that he could properly see Tommy. 

Tommy wrinkled his nose in something akin to disgust. “Hell no. Eat your off-brand mini-rolls and suffer,” he scoffed. 

“Really?” Wilbur pouted. “Not even for your big brother?”

“Especially not for you, fuckface.”

“Pleaaasseee, Tommy?”

Tommy threw a gummy bear at Wilbur. It bounced off of his cheek and landed on the floor behind him. He smirked. “There you go,  _ big brother. _ ” 

“Oh, fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: bellfort3


End file.
